


Mother Tongue

by angelikitten



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X & X-2
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelikitten/pseuds/angelikitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rikku tries to teach Yuna some of the Al Bhed language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> While I've tried to make it obvious what the Al Bhed words (in italics) mean, some might not be as obvious as I'd hoped, so here's a link to [an Al Bhed translator](http://albhed.netfirms.com).

It was Yuna's own fault, really.

They'd been talking about her mother and what little she knew of her, when Rikku had asked how much of her language she knew. Yuna had admitted that she didn't know much - she'd tried to learn some when she was younger, but without her mother around to teach her, she hadn't been able to learn much.

Which was how the two of them had ended up sitting alone by the fire that night, Rikku pointing out things of interest and telling Yuna how to say them in Al Bhed.

"You have two _aoac_; one _pmia_, one _knaah_." she said, pointing to each of Yuna's eyes in turn. "And a _huca_." she added, touching the end of Yuna's nose lightly. "And a _suidr_."

Yuna opened her mouth to ask what that meant at exactly the same time as the young Al Bhed trailed her index finger down towards her lips.

"And that would be my _vehkan_ inside your _suidr_."

Yuna couldn't help but think that there should have been a laugh, or even just a nervous giggle following that announcement - this was Rikku after all. Seriousness didn't suit her at all.

Yuna was so busy thinking about this, that she wasn't prepared for the kiss that followed.

"What was that?" she asked, after Rikku pulled away.

She tilted her head slightly. "A _gecc_."

"Oh." Yuna said, before leaning in and kissing her.

After a few moments, Rikku lightly nipped at Yuna's lower lip, and she gasped. Rikku used it as an opportunity to whisper "And this is your _meb_." before doing it again.

Another kiss, and Rikku's lips left Yuna's again, her mouth slowly travelling lower as her hands started to undress Yuna. She stopped briefly as she kissed down her neck to say "This is your _halg_..." and then again to say "...and your _lracd_". She kissed along her breast, pausing only to say "And this is your _hebbma_." before starting to suck on her nipple, making Yuna cry out.

"_Xiead_." Rikku whispered soothingly, moving so that she was kneeling between Yuna's legs. "You've got to be quiet."

She waited until Yuna bit her already darkened lower lip before lowering her head between Yuna's legs, and licking once at the wetness she found there. As Yuna shuddered, she said "And that's your _lmed_", before licking it again. Another shudder, and Rikku raised her head to see Yuna's expression.

"More. Please." she begged.

"Say it properly."

Barely able to focus her mismatched eyes, it took Yuna a moment to be able to remember the right word. "_B-bmayca_."

"_Dryd'c paddan_." Rikku smiled, lowering her head once again.


End file.
